More Than Just Fame
by vicious-wolf
Summary: *shock* i put someting up! anyway, this is rated for language and try reading this fic, cuz i'm not a great writer or anything. in this, iy,miroku,and shippo are singers, and so are kag, sango, and kirara. r/r and u can flame if you want.
1. Chapter 1 ~

HI!!!!! In case you're wondering, I'm hyper as hell right now!! Man... SO MUCH ADRENALINE!!! If you don't know what adrenaline means, LOOK IT UP!!! heheh... and I know I'm lazy as hell and don't update, but I get these fic ideas...and....er....nvm....=P hehe... Anyway, I'd really like to actually get another chap up for SP, but I have no idea what to put in it! (how clever of me...putting up a fic when I have no idea what to write for it...REAL smart...) and if you'd like to give me any ideas, I'd gladly accept it!!! Also, in this fic, there's no youkai and stuff, since it would make it too confusing for me...instead, they're all human and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are singers. So are Kagome, Sango, and Kirara, who is human in this fic. Hopefully, I'll continue this fic...  
also, this note is for the author of amber eyes...i'm really sorry i took your idea of kirara being human! I tried emailing you,but i don't think you ever replied...so again, sorry i took that idea! but this story isn't like amber eyes at all,ok? *smile* and if u STILL don't like me taking ur idea of kirara being human, then i guess i could take down the fic...=/(if you want me to)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sadly.  
  
Don't forget to review! Or else I'll hunt you down! *takes out katana*  
  
Chapter 1 ~   
  
Semete, semete ito igiri no ai wo  
~But at least, but at least, if I hold you tight and kiss you now~  
  
Mune ni imete anata to tabitatou  
~In my heart, I will know that you'll always love me, me alone~  
  
Tooku, tooku sasou you na heaven  
~Far away, far away, you await me in your HEAVEN~  
  
Kiete shimau maboroshi da toshite moii sa  
~And I swear, here and now, to return before it fades away, so my love,~  
  
No No No Don't Cry  
  
After some more playing from the guitars and drums, the song ended. The cheers from the crowd were louder than ever. The girls were screaming their heads off, and shouting out "INUYASHA-SAMA!!! MIROKU-SAMA!!! and SHIPPO-SAMA!!!" It was quite deafening.  
  
Grinning, Inuyasha turned to the crowd of wild girls, his long silver-white hair tied in a low ponytail which went down to his back. Tonight, he was wearing some black jeans with a tight black shirt, making the girls scream over how hot he looked. "Ok! There's only one more song!" Groans could be heard from all over the room. "And," continued Inuyasha, "it's gonna be...Falling for the first time!" Cheers could be heard. Still smiling dazzingly, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo started the song. Once the guitars and drums started again, screams and cheers filled the whole place.   
  
I'm so cool, too bad i'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
i'm so fly, that's probably why it   
feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
The girls just started screaming like hell was after them, when it was just 3 guys starting to sing...-.-*  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad i can't get all the dirt off of me  
~all the dirt off of me  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it   
feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying  
Anything easy has it's cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely  
Anyone loved can be lost  
What if i lost my direction?  
What if i lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection?   
Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Inuyasha voice wavered a TINY bit, although no one noticed at all. He was tired like hell, since he had so many concerts to do, and tonight was no exception. He was hoping the night would end soon so he could take a break.  
  
I'm so chilled, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
~fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anything plain can be lovely  
anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction  
what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying  
Anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely  
Anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction?   
What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection?   
Maybe the worst is behind  
  
Once the song ended, everybody in the room cheered wildly...especially those fan-girls... Inuyasha sighed in relief. Apparently, so did Miroku and Shippo. They were dead tired. Suddenly, they remembered...  
  
---------------------Should i stop here? hmm...maybe you'd review if i stopped here... *grin*----------------------------------------  
  
By the time Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo got backstage, there were more fan girls waiting for them. 'Damn! Don't they ever get tired from screaming so much?!' thought Inuyasha irritably. Plastering a smile on his face, he walked through the mob of girls, hoping they wouldn't pull his hair...  
  
Miroku smiled a very charming smile at all of the girls, occasionally groping them, making them squeal. (er...don't ask...i had no idea what to put!) Shippo rolled his eyes at his friend. 'He never learns, does he?' thought Shippo exasperated, while trying to get through the mob of girls. Finally, when they managed to go to their rooms, Inuyasha said, "Damn! They pulled my hair AGAIN! Maybe i should pull theirs and see how they like it!" "Now now Inuyasha, they're your fans..." said Miroku. "Shuddup! YOU just wanna grope them!" Inuyasha shot back. Miroku feigned innocence, saying, "Inuyasha! How can you say such a thing about your friend? I'm hurt..." "HEY! Some people wanna rest a bit you know..." grumbled Shippo from his bed. He had already changed into some different clothes, since sleeping wasn't too comfortable in baggy jeans. "Alright alright..." said Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha?" "What do you want?" "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" "Ask TOMORROW and let me sleep dammit!" "Alright alright! No need to get violent..." BAM. Satisfied, Inuyasha went back to sleep, while Miroku nursed a big bump on his head.  
  
(I just wanna get someting clear...Inuyasha is the lead singer, obviously, and he plays the guitar...Miroku is like the person who plays the keyboard, and Shippo is the drummer, k? And they all sing, not only Inuyasha. And also, I have no idea if they should have a band name or not...and I suck at names, so if you have any suggestions, I'm open to hear it.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Come on! It's already 7:30!!! Get up! We were going to go eat out today, right?" "Ugh...can't i get at LEAST a few more minutes?" "Nope! It's your fault for staying up so late watching movies!" "..." "Well? Are you going to get up or not?" "...five more minutes..." "No! Or else I'm going to pour water all over you again! Oh! I almost forgot! You left your new boomerang out in the grass..." "WHAT?!?!" Jumping out of bed, Sango rushed out the door to the backyard, leaving Kagome giggling. Kirara peeked her head into the room. "She bought it, didn't she?" "Yup!" replied Kagome cheerfully. "Well, you better run 'cuz she doesn't look too happy..." cautioned Kirara. Glancing over at Sango, Kagome gulped. 'Uh...oh...' Pulling out her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, Sango glared at Kagome. "Ka~Go~Me~!!!DIE!!!!" yelled Sango. 'Eep.' thought Kagome as she ran for her life while praying to every single god she could think of to save her. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!!!!" screamed Kagome as she ran all over the place, trying to get away from Sango's wrath from not getting enough sleep. Suddenly, she held up a very cute cat plushie. Immediately, Sango stopped from bringing the REALLY big boomerang from splitting Kagome's head. O.O "PLUSHIE!!!!" screamed Sango in joy. 'Whew' whought Kagome in relief, who had noticed the boomerang was exactly one centimeter from her forehead. 'That was close...note to self: NEVER EVER deprive Sango of sleep...or suffer the consequences.'   
  
"Hey," said Kirara. Sango looked up from hugging and jumping up and down in joy and Kagome looked up from her own thoughts. Kirara sweatdropped when Sango was still grinning...-.-* "Anyway," continued Kirara, "are we ever gonna go eat? Cuz i'm hungry. "Oh yea!" exclaimed Kagome. "Let's go!" After that said, the three girls got ready to leave. "Where are we gonna eat?" asked Kagome. "Hm...what about 888?" replied Kirara. "888? What the hell is that?" asked Sango. "Chinese" Kirara replied simply. "Ah, I see."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"INUYASHA! STOP HITTING ME DAMMIT!" "Then stop annoying me you little brat!" replied Inuyasha. "I'm not THAT little!" yelled Shippo angrily. "Hey guys! If we don't get there in time, I doubt there'd be any place for us to eat, so let's go!" said Miroku. "Alright alright..." mumbled Inuyasha as he got in the car. "Where are we eating anyways?" questioned Shippo. "Some Chinese place called 888 restaurant or something," replied Miroku. "888? What kinda gay name is that?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, i hear it's very good and people go there a lot, so shut up!" said Miroku. "Make me!" Inuyasha shot back. 'This is gonna be a LONG car trip...' thought Shippo with a sigh.  
  
  
Well? How did you like it? I think this is one of the longest things I've ever written for a fic...*stares at the fics she wrote so far, which isn't a lot* wow...it IS the most i've written...*smiles* anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter! I really tried to do well on this chap and I hope you people will review! I'll see if I can write the second cahpter, since i have a vague idea of what to write...=) anyways, review please!  
  
note: 888 is actually a restaurant i've been to...it's chinese and the food is actually good...there's ppl walking aorund with food and when u see what food you like, you call them over and order it. They then give you the food then and there, then stamp your card. At the end, they count the # of stamps and you pay. I go there sometimes for breakfast, and it's always crowded like hell and you always wait 'cuz there's always people. And there's going to be a chap where Kagome, Sango, and Kirara sing, in case you were wondering why i haven't mentioned they were singers. The first song i put up was called Haruka and it's by Pierrot. I only put the end of it though... Also, the song Falling for the first time is by Barenaked Ladies. 


	2. Chapter 2 ~

Hi! Well, this is the next chapter and i hope you guys like it! I was so happy when people actually reviewed! Also, I'm really glad Goddess of Death let me use her idea of Kirara being human! Thank you! *grin*  
Here's the people who actually reivewed! =)  
LilFoxgirl: Thanks for the title idea! It's better than: No title yet, but I'll think of one! =)  
DemonBlade  
REGINA  
Itadakimasu ~~!: Well, here's you chapter where they meet!  
Yukira-chan  
joann tien  
Lyn/Lin  
SangoShadowphoenix: Yes, 888 IS a dim-sum restaurant! The food is good there...=P  
selene: I got the names for the groups, and sorry I couldn't use the name you gave me...^.^;;  
  
Disclaimer: All of you people know I don't own Inuyasha...sadly...  
  
Don't forget to review! Or else I'll hunt you down! *takes out katana*  
  
Chapter 2 ~  
  
"I can't believe it's so crowded! How are we ever going to find a parking spot?!" exclaimed Sango. "And you were the one who wanted to sleep in!" scolded Kagome. "Well, I DID want to sleep in!" "Let's just find a parking spot! I'm hungry!" complained Kirara. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had been driving around for at least 10 minutes by now, and it was making them kinda pissed off. "Hey! That person's gonna go out!" said Sango. "Good! Let's take it then!" said Kirara happily. "But, someone's already waiting there..." said Kagome.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! What's that stupid car doing? There's no way they can pass through here without hitting us!" said Inuyasha. "It looks like their waiting..." said Shippo thoughtfully. "They ARE waiting..." said Miroku. "and they're cute too!" "We got here first dammit!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Those guys don't look too happy..." commented Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome-chan! My dad did this before! We just gotta wait and see which way the car goes!" said Sango said cheerfully. The car eased out of the parking space, backing up to Sango's side, letting her get the parking space. "Yeah! Alright! We got it!" cheered Sango. "Um...Sango?" said Kagome. "Yea?" asked Sango as they got out of the car. "They're giving you the finger," said Kirara. "Oh well," replied Sango.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You damn fucking bitches! Jacking our spot when we were there first! You have a fucking problem you assholes!" yelled Inuyasha while giving them the finger. "INUYASHA! Calm down! We'll just find another parking space! Sheesh!" scolded Miroku. "SHUDDUP! You're just not pissed cuz they were CUTE!" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you think they're cute?" asked Shippo innocently. Pause. "I MEANT GIRLS! GIRLS, NOT CUTE!!!" screamed Inuyasha, who recieved some weird looks from people walking by. "Right..." said Shippo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man! That was a long wait!" said Sango. "I know! I can't wait till i can eat some good food!" exclaimed Kirara. "Hey! That food looks kinda good! Let's get it!" suggested Kagome. "Oh crap..." said Sango. "What?" "We don't know Chinese, and i doubt all of them understand Japanese fluently..." "I already know Chinese, so don't worry you baka." "Kirara, you know Chinese?" asked Kagome. "Yea, i'm half Chinese and half Japanese, ya know," replied Kirara. "Oh..."   
  
Just then, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo walked in. They didn't notice the girls until they were shown to their table, which, coincidently, was right next to theirs. "Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "you're those bitches that jacked our freaking spot and made us drive around looking for another one!" Sango, Kirara, and Kagome just calmly looked up and saw Inuyasha's angry face with Miroku and Shippo trying to calm him down. "You know, if you don't sit down quietly, you might get kicked out," stated Kagome. Inuyasha glared, "And why the hell should i listen to YOU, wench?!" Kagome's aura flared, "WENCH?! Who the hell are you calling wench?!" "You! Who else!" Meanwhile, Miroku was staring at Sango, making her feel VERY uncomfortable. Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to where Sango was. "Y-yes?" asked Sango nervously. Miroku grinned. "I'm Miroku Saehara. May I know your name, which is probably as wonderful as you look?" "U-umm...it's S-sango Harada..." replied Sango apprehensively, since Miroku was leaning so close to her. Miroku's eyes sparkled. "Really? That's a-" SMACK. Miroku was holding his hand up to his face, where a red slap mark was imprinted. Sango's face was red from anger and embarressment. "You, you, you HENTAI!" yelled Sango, which earned some stares from people around them, but she paid no attention to them. Inuyasha and Shippo were just shaking their heads. "Miroku, you never do learn, do you..." said Shippo, who finally took notice of the girl who was behind him. He stared at her, thinking she was kind of cute... "Kirara, where'd you get that camcorder and what are you doing with it?" asked Kagome, who had been silent through the whole thing and was eating the good food they had ordered earlier. "Err...nothing!" replied Kirara with a grin. "Heheh..." "Umm....o...kay..." said Kagome, but she just resumed eating. Kirara finally noticed someone staring at her, so she turned her head around. Shippo blushed, since he was caught staring at her. "Hi!" said Kirara cheerfully, "I'm Kirara Maehara! Who're you?" "U-um...I-I'm Shippo...Shippo Aoyama..." Shippo replied shyly. Kirara just smiled while thinking, 'He's kinda cute when he blushes...' When she just realised what she just tought, she blushed too. After a moment of akward silence, Kagome asked, " Hey Kirara, let's get some of those dumplings!" "Huh? Oh, sure."   
  
"Dammit wench, can't you understand a single word of Japanese?!" asked Inuyasha irritably. "Well," said Miroku, "it's a pity none of us know Chinese..." "It was YOUR brilliant idea to come here!" While Inuyasha and MIroku we bickering, Shippo had taken the chance to get Kirara to order some food for them, since she knew Chinese. "T-thanks..." muttered Shippo, "and sorry for bothering you like this..." "Nah, it's ok...we're friends, aren't we?" asked Kirara cheerfully. "Uh..."  
  
While Shippo and Kirara chatted, Kagome whispered to Sango. "They look so cute together, don't they?" "I know! It's so obvious they like each other already!" Kagome smiled, "We could always help them a bit..." Sango's eyes lit up. "Yea...we could..."   
  
When the three girls were full and so were the guys, they left the restaurant. "Man! That was good!" said Miroku cheerfully, while Sango gave him a wide berth. Kirara and Shippo were still chatting a bit, with Shippo still blushing a bit. Inuyasha looked back at them and said, "Hey Shippo! Let's go! Stop talking with your girlfriend, will ya?" Shippo and Kirara blushed at the comment. Miroku walked up to Sango and grinned. Sango gave him a death glare, which resulted in Miroku backing away to walk next to Inuyasha instead. "Tough chick..." muttered Miroku.   
  
(Just a note...the reason they are walking out together is cuz they finished at the same time...since they needed Kirara for the Chinese. The reason she helped was cuz of Shippo. And they're walking together because Shippo is still chatting with Kirara, Miroku still wants to be in female company, and cuz they're kinda parked near each other. BUT they are not walking right next to each other...Shippo is with Kirara, but Kagome and Sango are far away from Miroku and Inuyasha and stuff...so yea...just a note in case you were confused.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man...I'm still full!" said Sango while she collapsed onto a couch where the three friends lived. "Hey..." said Kagome. "Hm?" asked Sango. "Those guys reminded me of a group..." "I know," said Kirara, "they're Bad Luck." "Of course they're bad luck! That Miruko guy groped me!!!" shrieked Sango. "No!" exclaimed Kirara, "I meant Bad Luck, as in the singers!" "Yea! That's who they reminded me of!" said Kagome. After pausing for a moment, she exclaim loudly, "Those guys are such JERKS!!! How can THEY be Bad Luck?!" "I know!" agreed Sango, "cuz from what i heard from those fangirls, they're..." "Cute, cool, hot, blah blah blah!" put in Kagome. "I think they're ok..." said Kirara quietly, slightly afraid of the murderous looks she was receiving from her friends. Suddenly, they started giggling. "We forgot, didn't we Sango-chan?" "Yup!" "Huh?" asked Kirara with a cute confused expression, cocking her head to one side. (Imagine Kirara doing that...so cute! XD) "We know you like Shippo! It's so obvious!" said Kagome, grinning. "I-I do not! We're just FRIENDS!" exclaimed Kirara. "Right..." said Sango. Kirara's face just became red. "Well, at least you didn't like the other guy who's a complete PERV!" yelled Sango. "Yea, or a complete JERK!" added Kagome. "At least we don't have to see them anymore...hopefully..." said Kagome with an evil glint in her eye. "Anyway!" said Kagome cheerfully as if nothing had happened, "Did he ask for your cell phone number?" "Yea!" said Sango excitedly, "and did he ask if you wanted to meet some other time?" "Eh..." said Kirara apprehensively. Kagome and Sango then kept asking Kirara question after question. Poor Kirara...=)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's the last time I'm ever gonna eat there..." said Inuyasha lazily as he started to change into some more comfortable clothes. "At least there were no fan-girls to glomp us this time," said Shippo. "What? You guys don't even like you own fan-girls? Shame on you!" exclaimed Miroku. "Yea yea, but I'm never eating there again...no one knows Japanese!" grumbled Inuyasha. "At least Kirara was there to translate..." said Shippo. "Yea...I guess she's ok, but that wench wasn't!" said Inuyasha. "Who, Kagome?" asked Shippo. "That's her name? How'd you know it? That girl tell you?" "No..." "Then how?" "You don't know who they are?" asked Shippo incredulously. "Well...that tough chick DID look kind of familiar...do we know them Shippo?" asked Miroku. "They're Yume!" said Shippo. "Yume?" "THEM?!" "Yea..." said Shippo. "That WENCH is a member of Yume?! And I heard they were supposed to be..." "Cute, gorgeous, hot, and cool..." said Miroku, "but they forgot to mention fiery tempered..." "Aw man, he's going all perverted again!" complained Shippo. "Anyways, I don't give a damn if those stupid girls are Yume or not. I'm just glad we don't have to see them anymore!" said Inuyasha.   
  
How wrong he is...  
  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter...I kinda rushed... ^.^;;  
Well, review and I hope there's at LEAST 5 reviews....or more....*grin* and I'll try to put up the 3rd chapter,k? =) 


	3. Chapter 3 ~

Yea! I acutually updated! *shock* Anyway, I said i wouldn't update unless i got at LEAST 5 or more reviews...so if i'm updating, that means i got those lovely reviews! =)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ken Hidaka (who's from Weiss Kreuz) I ALSO don't own Mr.Bu Kotoku, cuz he's Amiboshi from Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
REVIEW THIS CHAPTER...  
  
Chapter 3 ~  
  
"Sango! Kirara! We're going to be late! Let's go!" yelled Kagome as she quickly rushed out the door. "Ok!" replied Sango and Kirara as they raced after their friend with their breakfast still in their mouths. They jumped into the car just when Kagome was starting the engine. Suddenly, Sango asked Kagome as they were backing out, "Kagome...how much coffee did you drink this morning?" "...a lot...why?" "with a lot of sugar?" "duh..." 'Uh oh...' 'Sugar high...' thought Sango and Kirara worriedly.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME!!! SLOW DOWN!!!" screamed Sango and Kirara. Sango and Kirara both clutched onto their seats tightly, while Kagome yelled back, "No! We're gonna be late for school! I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" Once Kagome parked the car, she yanked her poor two friends out of the car and ran into the building. They arrived right when the bell rang. Kagome sighed in relief. "C'mon! Let's hurry up and get to class! Let's see...what's my first class..." mumbled Kagome. Sango peeked ober Kagome's shoulder and looked at her schedule. "Hey! We have four classes together!" said Sango excitedly. "Really?" asked Kagome. "Yea! History, literature, P.E, and music!" "Yay! What about you, Kirara?" asked Kagome. "Hmmm...let's see...we have three classes...history, math, and music..." said Kirara as they walked toward their history class together. Once they got to the door, Sango stopped. "You!" Miroku looked up from his conversation with Shippo. "Oh! It's you again. Sango Harada, right? What a coincidence...maybe we were meant for each other!" said Miroku as he groped her. "Will you bear-" SMACK.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango walked angrily into the classroom while Kagome and Kirara just followed. Miroku and Shippo followed, with Miroku nursing his red cheek. "She didn't have to slap me that hard..." whimpered Miroku as he and Shippo took seats in the back. The teacher walked in, and put some papers onto the desk. "Class, today we have SIX new students...now normally, we don't have that many, but since this class is so small, they put those kids here," said Ms. Kaede, an old lady with an eyepatch over one eye. "Will the new students please walk up to the front please?" Once Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got to the front, with Sango standing far away from Miroku's hands, the door slammed open and in walked Inuyasha, with a scowl over his face. All the girls in the room except for Kagome, Sango, and Kirara started squealing. (like pigs!) "INUYASHA-SAMA!!! LOOK OVER HERE INUYASHA-SAMA!!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but smied back. "Hey-" began Ms.Kaede, but it was drowned out by the "MIROKU-SAMA!!! SHIPPO-SAMA!!!" Ms.Kaede got a fed up look and pulled out a whistle. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara quickly covered their ears. TWEEEET!!! (Trust me...when a whistle is blown hard enough, it HURTS...i know cuz i was in marching band...*covers ears*) The whole class shut up and Kaede said, "Now that I FINALLY have you attention, I think I should start assigning seats to out new students." Before the girls could start screaming again, Kaede gave them such a cold glare that they shut up. "This," said Kaede, "is Inuyasha Takeishi." Which made the girls squeal and yell "INUYASHA-SAMA!!!" even though Kaede gave them a glare. "and this is Miroku Saehara, Shippo Aoyama, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Harada, and Kirara Maehara." Each time she said a name, there was either a "MIROKU-SAMA!!!", "SHIPPO-SAMA!!!", or cat-calls for Kagome, Sango, and Kirara from the guys. When Kaede finally got them seated in their new seats, Miroku and Sango ended up in the front where Kaede could keep an eye on him, since he recently groped Sango again. Kirara and Shippo ended up near the middle, and Inuyasha and Kagome ended up near the back with both of the grumbling. After they were seated, Kaede began with the lessons, talking about a certain project that would begin next week...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi, I'm Kouga Shinozaki! Who're you? New student?" "Um...I'm Kagome Higurashi..." replied Kagome, smiling at her classmate. "Hi Kagome! You're my girlfriend, right?" Kouga asked cheerfully. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Kagome furiously. BAM! Kouga was on the floor...unconcious, swirly-eyed, and with a BIG bump on his head. Kagome was holding a desk above her head, with the students at least ten to twenty feet away from her. "Higurashi!" yelled the teacher, Myouga Sensei, "go in the halls RIGHT NOW." Kagome looked quite embarressed and Inuyasha couldn't help it any longer. He burst out laughing so Myouga sent him out to the halls too. Inuyasha walked out into the halls still snickering. "Shut up!" hissed Kagome. "That-" Snicker. "was just" Laugh. "too funny!" "I SAID shut. up." hissed Kagome very angrily. "You shoulda seen the look on your face when he yell your name! It was priceless!" SMACK. "I TOLD you to shut up, didn't I?" "Bitch."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What kinda guy are you? Some psycho stalker or something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha furiously. "Hey! It's not my fault we have the exact same classes so far! I don't make the schedules!" "well, we better not have any more classes togethor other than these four!" Kagome hissed angrily back. "Hi class! I'm Mr. Ken Hidaka! I'm your really cool P.E. teacher!" said a man with medium length brown hair. (If you wanna know why i chose him for the P.E. teacher, it's cuz he like soccer and kids, unlike the other 3 from Weiss)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome! Over here!" yelled Sango and Kirara as Kagome came back from the lunch lines. (and the guys hitting on her) "Man!" complained Kagome as she sat down on the grass with ehr friends, "why are there so many guys after me? It gets SO annoying!" A random guy walked past them and whistled after looking at the three girls. "Kagome crushed a rock in her hands, making it turn into powder. "VERY ANNOYING." Some guys who were about to approach the trio suddenly backed away...about twenty feet, since they didn't want that to happen to them. "Yea, well," said Sango, "it's pretty bad for me too, since the basically the whole school knows who we are. And not only that, but i have that perv Miroku Saehara in three of my class so far!" "Not only that, but they're also well-known too, so whenever you walk into the class, they guys head for you, and they girls head for them," added Kagome. "That happened to you too?" asked Kirara. Kagome nodded. "Me too," said Sango. "So Kirara," Kagome asked, changing the subject, "how many classes have you had with that Shippo guy?" "Three," replied Kirara. "What about you Kagome?" "Huh?" "You and that Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes darkened. "Four..." "Dang...so far you guys have the same schedule! Scary..." "Shut. Up." "Got it."   
  
"Hey there! Wanna bear my child?" "EEEEEEE!!! MIROKU-SAMA!!!" screamed a random girl into Miroku's poor ear. The girl glomped him so hard he got knocked down to the ground unconcious, swirly-eyed. @.@ Suddenly a hoard of girls were around the unconcious Miroku. Inuyasha and Shippo frantically squeezed through the crowd to get away. They ran away, finding a place to hide so they wouldn't become like Miroku. They could still hear the "MIROKU-SAMA!!! I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILD!!! PICK ME, PICK ME!!!" (scary...-.-*)  
  
"HIDE ME!!!" cried Shippo as he ran over to where Kagome, Sango, and Kirara sat. "How?" asked Kirara. "Uhh..." was Shippo's intelligent reply. "You just chose the worst place to hide," added Kagome as another girl came running over, asking for their autograph. "Where's your other two friends?" asked Sango. Shippo pointed to two crowds. "Ah. I see."  
  
(Sorry if I seem like I'm rushing this a bit, but I wanna get to a certain class...heheh...^^;;)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?! You're in this class TOO?!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. They happened to talk through the door at the same time and finally notice each other. "Hey Kag, how many classes have you had with him so far?" asked Sango while Kirara giggled. Kagome's eyes darkened. "Six..." "What? He's in all of your classes? That sucks!" exclaimed Kirara. Kagome gave her a look that just said 'Make another comment and I kill you'. They had all joined orchestra, coincidently. The orchestra wasn't that small either. It contained about 75 people. (Actually, my middle shool orchestra had about 110...but I'm not too sure because i was in band...which was 120 people. The high school band is 300 people though... And the reason they chose orchestra is because band insturments can be played in orchestra, like flute and clarinet.) "Class, please take your seats," said the music teacher. He turned to the six new students. "I'm going to be your orchestra teacher, Mr.Kotoku. Do all of you know how to play instruments and did all of you get your letter saying to bring them if you had any?" They nodded. "Ok, good, then could you please have a seat near the back and i guess you'll have to share stands with other people. What instruments do you play?" Mr.Kotoku asked politely. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara told him. Mr.Kotoku looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds. He turned to Kirara. "We don't have many harp players here, and I see you don't have one with you, so you can use the school's harp ok? It's right over there." He then turned to the other five. "We don't have many keyboard players, so you can go over there, and you can go to the percussion section." The whole time, the girls in the background had been whispering very excitedly, hoping that they would get to sit next to one of them, and the whole room was very noisy, so the six singers had trouble hearing their teacher. Since it was orchestra, there were many violins, so Sango was with Miroku to play the keyboard. The two people left were Kagome and Inuyasha. Now," started Mr.Kotoku, "we normally don't have guitar players, but if we ever need them, you two will be the guitarists, ok?" They nodded. "But for now, you can go to the flute section and you can join your friend in the percussion section. In the end, Sango and Miroku played the keyboards, Shippo and Inuyasha played the drums, Kagome played the flute, and Kirara played the harp. (If guitar parts were needed, then Kagome and Inuyasha would be the buitarist, and if there were no keyboard parts, then Sango would play the violin and Miroku would play the alto sax. Got it? Good.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school...  
  
*Gasp* "Oh. My. GOD!!!" squealed a girl wearing the school uniform, only she made the skirt even shorter and she somehow made the uniformt look like a VERY skimpy piece of clothing... which made Miroku drool and have a nosebleed. "INUYASHA-SAMA!!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! CAN I BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?!?" asked the very hyper girl. She had short hair jet black hair and she was very close to Inuyasha, which made him feel SLIGHTLY uncomfortable. "I'm Yura!"   
  
Suddenly, she was kicked away by someone and Yura was sent flying away. "YOU'RE NOT HIS BIGGEST FAN!!! I'M HIS BIGGEST FAN!!!" screamed a girl that looked like Kagome, but she had a lot more make-up. "Inuyasha-sama, don't listen to that egoistical little girl! Your biggest fan in the whole world is me!!!" While she was ranting on and on about how she was the perfect girlfriend for Inuyasha, Miroku was being dragged by Shippo back to their car and Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were already at their own car. Inuyasha frantically pushed her away, only to have Kikyou latch on to him again. When Inuyasha finally got her off of him, he ran back to the car, got into the driver's seat and speeded off.   
  
"Thank god that kinda stuff doesn't happen to us," said Kirara. "You said it," agreed Kagome. "C'mon...we have practice tonight for the concert next week, remember?" reminded Sango. "Yea yea..." And they left, with Kikyou still standing there screaming "INUYASHA-SAMA!!! I LOVE YOU!!! DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!!!!!!"  
  
  
Well, what do you think of my story so far? I hope you guys liked it...just remember to review! Hopefully, I get at least...hmmm...10 reviews for this chapter...but I don't mind getting more! Anyway, I'll start on the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, k? If I don't get 10, I still might put up the chapter, depending on my mood...^^ 


End file.
